


Haunted

by Ellie1125



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Hux is scared, Huxloween, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie1125/pseuds/Ellie1125
Summary: Huxloween prompt: Haunted House





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work at this fandom, so please...don't kill me :D  
> Also special thanks to my beta - @ellstra thank you so much! <3  
> Comments are appreciated.

It's started quite innocently. At first there were doors or windows slamming, things falling from the table or lights flickering a little. It was easy to blame it onto something else. Strange sounds coming from the basement, creaking which Kylo easily blamed on Millicent.

But Hux knew better.

Hux had seen the way the doors open by themselves, he’d seen how Millicent is afraid when those sounds start and how she sits unmoving on the stairs, staring down at nothing. He was sure as hell he saw something in the mirror yesterday, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone again.

Hux didn’t believe in ghosts. Actually he didn’t believe in anything that wouldn’t have some logical explanation on that matter. But with increasing number of episodes, he started to doubt himself and his goddamn logic. And with Kylo gone almost all day long, he and Millicent were the only ones touched by this…whatever it was. Plus Hux’s anxiety attacks didn’t help at all.

Hux tried to bury himself in his work, good old tactics which has paid off many times, even though he wasn’t supposed to be working ‘til the end of the week. Unfortunately, this wasn’t one of those times. It didn’t matter how hard Hux tried to distract himself, he always ended up distracted by those…things. He tried to avoid every mirror in the house, but that was simply impossible since there were mirrors just everywhere.

Today, when Hux was heading upstairs to prepare for bed and wait for Kylo, he didn’t even get to the third step when he felt cold air against his neck. He stiffened, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest, eyes widened and full of fear. He wanted to run but couldn’t move, tried to scream but his mouth couldn’t make any sounds. He could feel the cold presence behind him, could see the way the lights were flickering, when suddenly there was a loud crack and everything went black.

Hux immediately snapped back to moving and tried to run upstairs, but something cold grabbed his left arm and held it tight.

“Let me go!” Hux cried out and tried to rip away from it, but its hold only strengthened and Hux could feel his blood running down his arm as that something dug its clutches into his skin. Hux was almost on the edge of breaking down, desperately trying to pull away and run into safety, kicking around but hit nothing, when suddenly the grip was gone and the lights were back on.

Hux immediately ran upstairs and locked himself inside his and Kylo’s bedroom, Millicent following right after. He scrambled to bed and clutched the sheets tightly. He wanted to call Kylo, but remembered that he left his phone downstairs and he sure as hell won’t be coming down anytime soon. He was breathing violently, trying to focus on anything but that terrifying experience he had just a few minutes ago, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget the feeling of that cold hand…was it a hand? He looked at his left arm instantly, expecting to see the red scratches, but instead he saw pale untouched skin. There was no evidence that it ever happened.

He stayed in his bed, unmoving with Millicent on his lap, waiting for Kylo to get home.

….

“I’m being serious, Kylo!”

“Okay, Hux. Calm down.” Kylo tried to put his hand on Hux’s shoulder just to be shaken off by him. Hux was beyond the point of exhaustion and desperation, not helped by the fact that Kylo didn’t trust him with his theory. Kylo just sighed and sat down on their bed beside him. Hux buried his face in his hands and pulled on his hair. Kylo started rubbing circles on Hux’s back and sat even closer to him.

“You don’t believe me,” Hux said, his voice broken. Kylo’s hurt sunk by hearing how much anxious Hux was.

“Don’t say that. Of course I believe you, love,” Kylo tried.

“No, you don’t. You think I’m either crazy or lying.”

“Hux, I don’t think any of those things. I believe you, really. I just think that you’re overworked and tired and this old house just makes strange sounds. But that doesn’t necessarily

mean it’s haunted. You’re just paying more attention to it because you think so.” He closed his arms around Hux and brought him into a tight embrace. Hux’s tense shoulders finally relaxed and he nuzzled his face into Kylo’s neck.

“I know you think I made it up. But I’m not overworked or tired. I’m terrified. And it sure as hell wasn’t a hallucination. Something grabbed my arm, Ren! It was as real as you are. And it only happens when you’re gone. Almost as if it wants me to be alone. Please, Kylo, you have to trust me, I’m not lying. Even Millicent is acting strange, I can’t take it anymore, please I-” Hux closed his eyes as the first sob broke free from his chest.

“It’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe now. Shh, Hux, it’s alright. I’m right here.” Kylo couldn’t believe it, Hux always rejected even the possibility of some paranormal activities, he laughed during horror movies, complaining how they were stupid. If Hux is really so afraid, then he’ll have to investigate those things by himself.

Hux was still sobbing into him, so Kylo soothed him with rubbing his back and planting kisses wherever he could reach. Once he concluded that Hux was quite calm, he drew Hux away from his chest and wiped away his tears. 

“I’m taking a day off tomorrow, okay? I’ll be here with you and you’ll show me everything that is happening while I’m not home. And then we can order some security cameras. Okay, Hux?” Kylo asked.

“Okay,” Hux said, still gripping Kylo’s sleeves. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Hux blushed and let Kylo lay him on the bed, throwing the sheets over him. Hux tried to protest when Kylo turned off the light, but he was so tired that he couldn’t bring himself to argue any more. Instead he closed his eyes tightly and waited for Kylo to undress and join him under the sheets. As soon as Kylo was lying beside him, Hux pushed himself as close as possible and buried his face in Kylo’s chest. Kylo put his arm around him protectively and they fell asleep like that, legs tangled together and hearts beating in sync.

…

Kylo woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling. He looked at the alarm on the bedside table which read three o’clock in the morning. He grunted sleepily and was ready to spoon Hux again, but as he turned over he didn’t feel the familiar heat which was supposed to be there and he immediately realized what had woken him up. Hux wasn’t there.

Kylo quickly scrambled to his feet and turned the lights on.  He looked over the bedroom, but couldn’t see Hux. Millicent slept happily in her lair beside their bed, undisturbed. 

“Hux?” Kylo called, but got no response. “Fine, not creepy at all,” he muttered to himself as he got out of the door and into the corridor. He passed every room, even Hux’s office, where he was not allowed under any circumstances as Hux clearly expressed himself, but he just couldn’t find him. It was then when he heard something like a glass shattering from downstairs. He immediately headed there, turning the lights on on his way down. 

“Hux? Are you there?” He called again and was met with silence. He almost headed to the living room when he saw a glimpse of a familiar tall figure standing in the dark kitchen, unmoving. He blindly found a switch and turned the light on. Hux was intensively staring ahead, but Kylo couldn’t see anything. He came closer and touched Hux’s shoulder and it was like Hux was snapping back into the reality, he turned back immediately, shaking Kylo’s arm off of him with a shriek. He was looking around as if he didn’t know what was happening and then his eyes halted on Kylo. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

“Kylo?” he asked, confused. “Why are we here?”

“I…we…what do you mean by that? You don’t remember coming here?” Now it was Kylo’s turn to be confused. Was Hux sleepwalking? It’d be the first time that happened. 

“No, I…” His eyes widened in horror as he looked at his arm. Kylo followed his gaze only to find black prints squeezing around Hux’s wrist.

“Holy fuck.” 

“K-Kylo–“

The lights went off. 

Hux quickly ran into Kylo in the dark, Kylo’s arms holding him tightly. Something crashed behind them, Hux was instantly trembling, pressing himself into Kylo even more firmly. Their hearts were beating fast, their breaths loud in the dark silence which surrounded them. They stood unmoving while things were crashing down around them, Hux now quietly crying into Kylo’s shirt. They stayed like that until the morning.

They moved out that day and never spoke about it again.

 


End file.
